Worried About You
by xDarkWingx
Summary: Beast Boy's depression troubles the Titans. But when he suddenly takes off in search of Terra, he unknowingly leaves behind someone who needs him much more. What legnths will everyone go to in order to get what they want? BBxRaven Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm an obbsessive freak who couldn't resist writing a TT fanfic after reading a few :D Aren't I special. :3 This is starting off slow so you'll have to forgive me for that, but I assure you it'll get better. -nods- I intend to make sure of that. :3 May get a little funnier later on too-shrugs- who knows?**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this. :D R&R please! I'm a review addict and I make it appoint to repay those who do with updates :3 hee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters/ideas/etc. (But if I did...enter maniacle laughter here)**

* * *

"I am worried about Beast Boy…" Starfire announced as she entered the living room/kitchen in Titans Tower where all her teammates but Beast Boy were currently watching television or, in Raven's case, reading a book. 

Ravenlifted her gazefrom her story with a look more of irritation then of concern, quirking a brow at Starfire's comment but saying nothing.

"Why's that, Star?" Robin finally asked after a moment of silence. Even Raven had to admit there was something wrong when Beast Boy wasn't piping in. She'd noticed it had been…quieter lately but she'd never really paid attention to why.

"He has not annoyed Raven, or played games with Cyborg, or come down to partake in the hanging out, or discussed with me what is under your mask, or-"

"You two try to figure out what's under my mask?" Robin suddenly inquired, interrupting Starfire's vomit of words. Starfire blushed and grinned in a silly kind of way before coming up with an excuse.

Raven rolled her eyes at this and returned to her book. If that was all that Star was worried about then it was nothing. Maybe Beast Boy had just finally decided to grow up. She attempted to read her book, forcing her mind to excuse the topic, but was drawn back to the conversation when Cyborg spoke up.

"You know, now that I think of it, BB _has_ been actin' kinda strange lately. Like this morning, I accidentally ate his tofu-" he cringed slightly as he remembered the taste, being as he wasn't a big fan of tofu "-but he wasn't put off at all. That was the last of it too; I don't know what else he could have eaten today.

"Maybe he went out for food." Raven put in hotly, quite aggravated with the fact that Beast Boy was getting in the way of her books even when he wasn't around.

"But that's just it. He hasn't left the Tower." Cyborg insisted, looking from Raven over to Star and Robin inquiringly.

"Oh no! What if Beast Boy has gotten…the sickness!" Starfire gasped after another moment of silence.

"What's 'the sickness' supposed to mean?" Raven asked offhand but was ignored.

"That's possible I guess…We could try giving him soup." Robin said thoughtfully. "That might help him feel better."

"BB won't eat it. You remember that one time he got sick and Star offered him some?" Cyborg interjected.

"Yeah, but that stuff looked radio-active." Raven said bluntly, ignoring Starfire's look of disappointment.

"On my planet it would have made even the sickest of people better! And there was no radio-active in it!" Starfire yelled defensively but was distracted by the sound of a door opening.

Even Raven blinked in surprise when the team caught sight of what was behind it; Beast Boy was looking rather pale green in color as well as depressed. His hair was – if possible – even messier then usual and the dark lines under his eyes bore witness to his lack of sleep.

"Friend Beast Boy! You are feeling better now, yes?" Starfire exclaimed hopefully, clasping her hands together. Raven was about ready to chuck her book at Starfire's head with that comment. Was she so thick that she didn't see how horrible the shifter looked? Somewhere she felt a sense of pity for Beast Boy, though she'd never admit it to the others and definitely not to him.

"I didn't realize everyone was down here…" Beast Boy mumbled before turning around and heading back to his room in a sluggish sort of way.

Slowly Starfire's expression of joy dropped as well as her hands as they all watched Beast Boy walk away.

"Something's definitely wrong with him." Robin affirmed with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, but _why's_ he like this?" Cyborg considered out loud.

The rest of the conversation and possiblecausesof Beast Boy's conditionwere drowned out in Raven's thoughts as she pulled her book up to conceal her face. She'd never seen Beast boy so messed up before…was that why she felt this way? It was a strange sensation that was coming over her as his disgruntled appearance flashed back into her mind; pity, irritation, even guilt, but for what she didn't know.

"Well I'm not gunna sit here askin' questions when BB's feelin' down. It just isn't the same without him!" Cyborg said determinedly. "I'm sure he'll feel better once he plays-" He gave a dramatic pause before pulling a game out of nowhere and holding ithigh. "-Ultra Mega Monkey Race Car Robots for the Gamestation! Just came out this week." With that he marched off to the door that led to the halls, a large grin on his face.

"Was it just me, or…was that really weird?" Robin asked after a moment, quirking a brow at the now closed door.

"Oh, I do hope Beast Boy will partake in the Monkey CarRobots." Starfire said hopefully.

Raven slipped behind her book again, her aggravation reaching an all-time high. She couldn't read her book, she couldn't get time to think, and now she couldn't understand how her teammates could possibly be so ignorant! He obviously wanted to be left alone! So let him alone! There were plenty of times when each of them just needed some quiet solitude! What made him any different! Raven blinked in surprise when she realized her hands had been shaking in her ever-tightening grip on her story.

Why was she getting so angry? This was _Beast Boy_ she was thinking about! _Thinking about Beast Boy…_"This is stupid…" Raven mumbled as she stood abruptly and stormed out of the room, startling Robin and Starfire as she did so.

But no one bothered her after that.

_

* * *

She was running, from what she couldn't quite understand, she just had to get away. The city was in ruins, corpses lined the street, fires were everywhere, the mark of Scath was creeping up along her body, marking her withits unbearable sensation as though she were on fire, the Titan's were defeated before her eyes, each one brutally massacred, Beast Boy was the last to get killed, but, out of nowhere, he was held gingerly in the arms of Terra…How dare she touch him! Her body trembled as she saw this, all senses of right and wrong being blurred. How dare she! After what she did to him! Her anger rose considerably, the numb and half awareness that had accompanied her through most of this event giving way to a burning sensation of hatred and confused emotions. She struck the girl down. She killed Terra. _

Raven shot up from her bed, her heart racing and cool sweat pasting her hair to her face. "What the hell was that…" She whispered hoarsely, hugging herself to stop the feeling of helplessness in her; but it didn't work, it would certainly consume her, she couldn't beat this feeling alone…

Shaking profusely, Raven stumbled to the door. Maybe a shower would calm her down…but before she could get to it there was a knock, followed by Robin's voice. "Raven?"

_/Not now, not now…/_ Raven thought in a panic. Maybe if she just stayed quiet…

"Please, Raven, I know you're in there." Robin demanded, a hint of worry in his voice. This could only mean trouble…which was something she didn't need right now. That was when she saw her meditation mirror out of the corner of her eyes.

_/Damn/_ No wonder her emotions had been so haywire lately! She hadn't used her mirror in a while…her true emotions were plain as day! _/Not good…/_ What if she lost control? What if she did something stupid? What if they found out how she really felt about Beast Boy?_ /Idiot, idiot…/_

Robin continued to knock on the door, somehow more persistent then usual. He'd end up denting the door if he kept pounding it in the same spot like that…With a sigh that more resembled a growl, Raven pulled her hood onto her head and opened the door a crack. "What do you want?" She asked miserably.

"It's about Beast Boy…" Robin said, furrowing his brows a bit. Raven felt her heart speed up as he said Beast Boy's name which only further aggravated her; the first thing she was going to do when she closed the door was to get rid of all these filthy emotions.

"What about him?" She finally choked out.

"He won't come out of his room. After Cyborg tried to get him out he's ignored every one of us and locked the door. We're not sure what else to do."

"Ever think of just leaving him alone?" Raven said bluntly, quite clearly aggravated, but it did the trick, Robin had that look on his face that evidently stated 'I never thought of that.' She started to close the door but Robin caught it, looking evenmore determined now.

"Did he ever leave you alone when you were feeling bad?" She blinked blankly at this remark, silently letting the words sink in. Did he ever leave her alone? Hell no! He always bugged her with his incessant high-pitched voice!…Until she caved in and he ended up making her feel better after all…"Please, I think he'll listen to you, Raven…"

She nodded slowly, not quite taking in his words, and in a sort of daze her feet carried her past Robin without a word anddown the halls, silentlybringing her to Beast Boy's door, her hand taking it upon itself to knock. But the sound snapped her back into reality and she immediately regretted what she did. This meant she had to face him, emotions locked away or not.

But she was drawn to stay as a guilty feeling punched her in the gut. _/It's the least I can do for the dope…/ _She decided grudgingly as she knocked again and managed to find her voice. "Beast Boy? You in there?" But there was no response. Maybe he really wasn't in there and that was why he hadn't answered anyone. "Beast Boy, it's Raven." She insisted, knocking on the door again.

And this time, though she doubted it was intentional, she heard a rustling from inside as soon as she had said her name. So he was in his room…but he wasn't answering her…did she do something wrong? Was _she _the one that had caused him to be like this? Maybe she shouldn't have fought with him last night over slipping that tofu into her dinner…

"Beast Boy? I'm coming in." She lifted her hand to open the lock with her power but was intercepted by a sudden voice from inside. She recognized it…but at the same time didn't.

"Just go away…"

It was such a sad voice, full of depression and rejection, and it cut into Raven's heart like a hot knife in butter…She almost walked away, but the images from her dream flashed through her mind and willed her to stay. She could never admit her feelings for Beast Boy, but it wasn't inexcusable to cheer a friend up…Slowly she lifted her hand again and this time she opened the lock, a small click sounding from it, quickly followed by a thumping of feet rushing over to manually lock it again but to no prevail. She opened the door and found herself face-to-face with Beast Boy.


	2. Runaway

**Nyeep, I'm sooooo sorry! I meant to finish and post this /much/ sooner but I've just been so busy! -whimpers- It's been an endless cycle of work and family vacations, neither of which I can get out of xP **

**I don't know how I came up with this chapter though -blinks- Went way off track from what I originally had in mind, and most of what I wrote was spontanious and repetative but -shrugs- what can you do? x3**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers btw! -clings and never lets go- It means so much to me to log on and find all those reviews just for little me -grins- Thankies shoooo much! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters/ideas/etc. (aww f00 -pouts in corner-)**

* * *

_/Not her! Not her! Anyone but her/_ He panicked at her voice, scrambling to his feet then mentally swearing at all the noise it made; he really should consider cleaning his room...it'd make it much easier to escape these predicaments… 

But he couldn't face her…he couldn't face anyone…not now…/Damnit…/ This was all so stupid! Here he was, dragging himself around like an idiot all day, making a complete (or more then usual) fool of himself! _/Dude, you gotta grow up…/_ He scolded himself wearily, eyes wavering on the door with mild concern.

It took him a little longer to register her next words, his mind working at a sluggish pace now as depression sunk in again. _'I'm coming in'_ No…she couldn't…not now…any other time, just not now…why couldn't she just…"Just go away…" The words slipped from his lips so thoughtlessly, surprising even himself with their disheartened tone.

There was silence for a moment after that; a silence that he'd hoped she'd left during. But the click of his lock proved him wrong. _/Damn, I forgot she could do that/_ He growled to himself as he raced to the door in an attempt to close it before she got in. But – too late – The door opened abruptly, pitting Beast Boy in front of the last person he wanted to be around right now.

"Sit." Raven commanded, pointing to his bunk bed. There was something strange about her voice but he couldn't quite put his finger on it…maybe it was anger…but darn it, he hadn't done anything to her all day! If anything she should be happy with him for not bugging her!

However, as Raven glared down at him and his mind already exhausted, Beast Boy grudgingly accepted defeat, slinking over to his bed and plopping himself down on it; totally disregarding the mass of junk already existing there.

For a moment their eyes were locked, silently regarding each other and gauging what might be the problem. But Beast Boy's lack of sleep got the better of him and he turned away, blinking the fatigue from his eyes and running a hand through his extra-messy green hair. "What's wrong with you?" Was Raven's question, her voice a little softer then usual and yet so blunt and to the point.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with me." Beast Boy retorted hotly, refusing to look her in the eyes. He _couldn't_. Every time he did…he just couldn't.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" Raven said idly as she pushed some junk aside and sat next to Beast Boy on the edge of his bed. What was up with that? Did Raven _ever_ intentionally bring herself closer to him then necessary? He felt his face flush, horribly contrasting with his green skin.

"What do you want…?" He finally asked. Might as well get this over with…

"I want to know what's wrong with you." Raven stated plainly, though he could tell by her tone of voice that 'I' meant 'we'; the other Titan's. Beast Boy sighed raggedly as he lay back on his bed, placing his hands behind his head.

There was another silent moment before Beast Boy opened his mouth, thought twice, closed it, then opened it again and choked out a very simply noun; "Terra."

* * *

Raven felt her face burn at the name. _/Terra./_ She'd accepted her as a friend after hearing what had really occurred from Beast Boy, after the former titan had been turned to stone defeating Slade…but at the same time she still felt a grudge against the girl. After all, she _had_ attempted to kill them all, redemption or not, and she'd nearly succeeded. But what she really hated about her, what she really couldn't stand, was what the girl had done to Beast Boy. 

And here he was, sulking over her months afterward. Or…how long _had_ it been? When she didn't speak Beast Boy finally said something, but it was in a timid, half-heartened kind of way that didn't seem like him at all. "Today's…the one year anniversary since…she…" Raven turned slightly to get a better look at him. "Died." He whispered, nearly gagging on the word.

So he was simply grieving a fallen ally? No, it was more then that, she could see it in his eyes. Ahg, and after coming down here to comfort him all she got was the equivalent to a slap in the face! He was still set on Terra…this really _was_ a one-sided relationship they were running, and it made her feel sick. She needed her mirror. Now. "I've got to go." She stated stiffly as she stood abruptly and took on a shadow form, but before she could sink into the floor, Beast Boy had her wrist in his hand.

What was that for? Why was he looking at her like that? So intently, so determinedly, and yet a wordless battle was going on under those eyes, threatening to bring tears into hers. "Don't look at me like that." She whispered fiercely, her anger starting to take form. She heard something crash, felt the leaping sensation in her heart letting her know she'd lost control, but his gaze never faltered, as his grip tightened, enlightening her to the fact that he was gently pulling her from the floor, lifting her to her feet.

"Raven…" He said softly, now holding both her hands in each of his. But she turned away, refused to look at him; at those deep green eyes so full of turmoil. What did he want from her? What could he expect? After all she must pale in comparison to- "I'm sorry." And he hugged her.

Faintly, as if from a dream, she heard something else shatter, and another object fall over. His room was being destroyed to a whole new degree but he didn't seem to care; his arms were still around her after all, he hadn't even flinched. "How…" Raven whispered, her voice sounding distant and detached from her own body. "How can you…do this…and just…" She was mumbling, rambling, she didn't understand what she was saying. And somehow, though he appeared to, she believed he didn't either._ But it didn't matter…_

"I'm sorry…" He murmured again before shifting into a small green bird and jetting out his shattered window (complimentary of Raven's outburst of energy before-hand).

_And then he was gone…_

_/It's all my fault…/_ Raven scolded herself fiercely, curling up on her bed after another day of fruitlessly searching for the missing Titan. No one had seen Beast Boy since his sudden departure a week ago. The four remaining Titan's had searched relentlessly the entire time, stopping only once to deal with a minor bank robbery. Aside from that solitary incident however, time seemed to have stopped in their world. Where there was once Beast Boy an empty void seemed to have appeared, and no matter what they did the Teen Titan's found themselves unable to cope with it.

_/I should have stopped him…/_ She continued to fuss over the topic in her mind, mentally reprimanding herself on why Beast Boy's disappearance was her fault when, deep down, she knew it wasn't; there was something else that caused him to leave that night, but what it was she was yet to discover. There was only one clue; Terra. Her face contorted into a glare at the recall of the name, wishing fiercely it and its owner would just vanish completely from mind and memory.

_But that wasn't going to happen…_

Raven rolled over on her bed, willing the pain of loss to stop but succeeding with little more victory then she had in finding Beast Boy himself. "My mirror…" She muttered suddenly, her eyes locking on to the tiny object on her dresser, her face falling into a frown again. _/I still haven't used it…/ _she felt an odd kind of triumph at that fact; she had been able to last so long without touching it…

And yet she couldn't bring herself to use it even if she wanted to…somehow it was just another way to run from it all; everything she'd done and hadn't done. How could she let herself relieve the pain; to throw it away when she should be punished for her lack of competence? _/It's all my fault./_ She repeated in her mind; that simple sentence burning a scar into her consciousness. She would not let herself make the same mistake again if given the chance. No. _She would not even let herself be given the chance again._

Somehow she felt more rebellious tonight; far more reckless then before. It had taken time to sink in, the fact that he was gone and wasn't coming back. After all, beast Boy had never been gone for so long before, and he had left his communicator in her hand when he left; though she hadn't realized it until later. But now she was determined to fix the issue, no matter to what lengths she had to go.

Raven stood abruptly, waving a hand over her candles to light her dimmed room, and paced the length of her confines. Her only lead was Terra. They'd gone down to see if Beast Boy was at her grave but found that both he and Terra's remains were missing. None of them were sure what to make of that…but suddenly something clicked in Raven's mind. _/He's going to try and bring her back…No. No, it's too risky, he'd have to go to enormous lengths to do that, and it wasn't possible anyway; Cyborn had been attempting to develop ways to revive Terra for the past year but without a single break-through. _

_/Then why now? Because it was the one year anniversary/_ Or had he just cracked under the weight of the loss…as Raven did now with her friend gone, possibly forever? She wrung her fingers in frustration, her pace quickening. There was no time to rally the Titans; all of them searching wasn't getting them anywhere…she needed to find him on her own…this was her burden alone to carry; she was the only one Beast Boy had made a move to express his concern to (As Robin had continuously reminded her in an attempt to sooth her intense desire to remove herself from Titans Tower and the very city itself).

She stopped abruptly the clear autumn night outside her window caught her eye. "I'm going to find you…" She whispered fiercely, no longer perturbed with the idea of herself being so abnormally set on this goal. She was going to find him. She was going to make things right…


	3. Abandonment

**((Yeah, I know, I took forever with the update and then I made it really short and...stuff x.X In all honesty I was not pleased with how this fic started off and...yeah, I'd been battling with myself about giving it up. The only thing stopping me, however, was the wrath of my friend and, of course,all of teh wonderful reviewers. :3 -clings to reviewers and never lets go- Yes, so lesson learned today? Reviewers are thelife of my stories. Lemmie know if I should continue! Let me know what you think! Don't remind me that I killed the characters! Compliment! Read, review, and enjoy :3 -prances off-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's characters, ideas, etc. -lower lips trembles in a pout-))**

Abandonment  
Chapter 3

"I'm so stupid…" He cried helplessly, covering his face with his gloved hands, fatigue disallowing him the ability to stand. How long had it been now? Hours? Days? Months? Years even since he left home? He shuddered back his feeling of guilt. _Guilt for what?_ "I gave it all away…" He whispered, letting himself fall over, his head leaning against the stony figure of his former teammate that he'd dragged along all this way. "No, I ran away from it all…I abandoned them…" Realization at what he'd done swept over him like artic water. "What _have_ I done?"

"It's too late to fret over your decision now. You know that." A cool female voice whispered. Had it intended to be a soothing response it may have sounded attractive, but this voice was like icy daggers, only putting more weight on Beast Boy's sagging shoulders.

"I know that." He croaked out with another shudder, curling up slightly as if hoping he could disappear if he continued doing so.

"Then why do you waste time regretting? Don't fret, my love. It will all be worth it in the end." The voice hissed in a seductive tone, though the cruelty behind those words unconsciously continued to kill the gentleness.

"Don't you call me that, witch." Beast Boy growled back with restrained ferocity, his blood-shot emerald eyes glaring at a small form in the shadows of the closest tree to him and Terra's statue.

The figure seemed to stiffen at his words. "What do you mean by that?" she whispered back, her voice dripping with venom, a clear warning sign she was ready to strike if necessary.

"I don't love you; don't call me 'love'." He replied in a rambling sort of way.

"Suit yourself." The figure replied with a shrug, a shadow of long hair flowing over her shoulders in the process. "But remember to watch your tongue, little boy. I hold the power…and though I thank you for the '_compliment'_ of being called a witch, I'd be much more pleased if you didn't repeat that again."

Beast Boy merely looked away, frowning at the ground as if it had just been the one that reprimanded him. "What do I do now?" He demanded after a long stretch of silence, eyes still locked on the earth below him.

"Now we go back to Jump City." The figure replied with a sigh, as if he should already have known this. "Make yourself noticed..." She paused before adding. "They aren't your friends anymore."

He flinched as the words reached his consciousness and the figure seemed to melt away into the shadows, leaving the broken Titan curled up with nothing but a cold replica of his former love and the guilty realization of what he must do crushing his very soul.

* * *

"Raven?" Starfire asked tentatively, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "What do you mean…'leaving'?" The alien's big green eyes looked to be on the verge of tears. 

"Yeah Raven. You can't leave. We need you." Robin put in almost desperately.

"No you don't." Raven replied firmly, refusing to look in their eyes again.

"Is this because of BB? You know we're going to keep searching. We'll find him, okay? The team's not splitting up." Cyborg reminded her decisively.

"I know that." Raven replied sharply, her dull violet eyes glancing up at those around her then back to the ground, her brows furrowing into a determined expression. "But Beast Boy's out there alone. We have to find him but we can't keep neglecting our duties as the Teen Titans." Finally she looked up and kept her gaze. "I won't be long. I'll find him and bring him back."

"But Raven…what if-"

"'What if' what, Robin?" Raven snapped, not liking the hesitant tone of voice her friend was using, almost as though he were about to suggest something he knew she'd find utterly stupid.

Robin sighed raggedly before continuing. "What if Beast Boy doesn't /want/ to come back? He didn't take his communicator…he left without telling anyone where he was going. I think he might have-"

"Robin! That is a horrible thing to say!" Starfire suddenly chimed in with a small gasp. "Friend Beast Boy would not abandon us! We must keep searching!" She demanded, grabbing onto Robin's arm and staring into his eyes with a plea for him to understand.

The Boy Wonder seemed to cave under Star's tear-filled gaze. "Okay, suppose he didn't walk out-" Raven gave a small annoyed snort at the reluctance in Robin's voice. "-then why would he leave his communicator and not tell any of us where he was going?" He demanded, avoiding Star's eyes.

"That's just like asking why he was so messed up the day before he left." Cyborg said, shaking his head. "We don't know why. Raven said he'd mentioned Terra, but that's our only lead and her memorial is missing. I don't know about you guys but something about this just doesn't seem right…"

Robin opened his mouth to protest, still determinedly avoiding Star's eyes but was cut off by the buzzing and flashing of the alarm. His opened mouth quickly found a new purpose. "Titan's go!"

* * *

Raven had half a mind to stay behind and take this chance to run off and find Beast Boy, but something drove her to go with the others. She'd figured it was her determination to convince Robin that BB wouldn't abandon them, that there had to have been a reason for his disappearance, but it wasn't until they reached the crime scene that she discovered the source of the vibe that had caused her to follow along. 

"There's no one here. We must have missed 'em." Cyborg reported irritably after checking his scanners. He looked up and down the streets, puzzled at what could have caused so much damage. Quite a few blocks were vandalized and others were completely wiped out, leaving only large mounds of rubble and tiny debris.

"No. They went this way." Raven said blandly, pointing down the road that was most intact.

"What makes you say that?" Robin asked slowly, apparently still aggravated with Raven's reluctance to believe BB was gone.

"Because they're standing at the end." Raven replied between gritted teeth, jabbing her pointer finger down the road again. When Robin finally looked his hand immediately fell to his waist where his bo staff waited to be used. There, just a few blocks away, stood a medium-sized figure, shrouded in the dust from the wreckage. However, as soon as all eyes were on it, it took off to the right down another street with surprising speed.

"After him!" Robin shouted, pulling out his bo staff as he ran off behind the figure, quickly followed by Cyborg and Starfire.

Raven lagged behind, something about this just didn't seem right. _Not right at all…_Her voice was caught in her throat, her legs wouldn't move, her mind wouldn't comprehend…but in the distant fog she could have sworn she saw the criminal take the form of a cheetah before running off into the steadily darkening surroundings giving birth to nightfall.


	4. Confusion

**((Well, somehow I managed to pull off a fourth chapter. I'm still not too pleased with it but once again the reviews convinced me to write more. :3 So I hope you enjoy this, reviewers, cause this chapter is in honor of you! xD I just wish it was better...unfortunetly it jumps and a lot happens in a short amount of writing space but you'll have to forgive me for that...I'm writing on random here x.X**

**To all reviewers, thankyouuu:D  
To answer a few things...  
Pureangel86 and Darkraven05, you'll find out more about 'the voice'/'witch' later but I'm not pointing fingers just yet, hehehx3  
And not to worry, Regrem Erutaerc****, there'll be plently ofBB/Rae fluff sooner or later, that I promise you. I'm aBB/Rae supporterand I think I've alreadyhinted too much on them already to leave it at that. x3  
Will-the-titan, I doubt you'll read this, as you don't seem to enjoy my story much more then I do, but at least _tell_ me what you thinkI did wrong, otherwise that review is worth, in all honesty, shit. -nods sharply- I'm sorry, I don't mind the rating, we're entitled to our own opinions, but if you're going to go out of your way to tell me how horrible it is, please tell me _why _it's so horrible. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's ideas/characters/etc.))**

Confusion  
Chapter 4

/Please no! Please no, please no, please no…/ It was all she could plead as she dashed down the street after her comrades, occasional objects and debris exploding or flying into something as her emotions went haywire; she couldn't even find the control to fly. /Maybe I was just seeing things. I had to have…after all it was really foggy…/ she comforted herself, offering different options, any kind of option really, crazy or sane, to disprove what she'd seen at the end of the street.

But there was no denying it, especially after she ran 'round the last corner where her friends stood stock still, eyes wide in shock at the young man standing before them; the cause of the vandalism and numerous casualties that had occurred all in one instant; the former titan; Beast Boy.

He'd changed. That was the first thing Raven realized as her numb mind started working at a frantic pace. He seemed on the edge, his eyes were blood-shot, his breathing was heavy and uneven, but what really shook her was how much he'd matured in appearance. Maybe it was just the dim lighting but did he seem taller? More masculine? No, no one could change that much in one week.

Or could they? Or maybe she'd just never noticed before…never realized how strong and serious he could be…how chilling he looked when he was focused determinedly and wasn't joking around and smiling at everything. No, Beast Boy had grown up mentally in his absence; it was terribly apparent; so much so that she wished desperately that he would straighten up and grin in his stupid way, laughing at them for falling for his joke even though she knew she would throttle him for it.

But as he straightened up, not even a flicker of a smile on his face, it became apparent this wasn't a joke at all. This was truth. And Beast Boy wasn't the boy he was during their last meeting.

"Beast Boy…why?" Robin had finally managed to say, confusion written all over his masked visage.

"I told you I was sorry, right Rae?" It was all he said, his voice cold and stony, his eyes hard and cruel, hitting her consciousness full force even though he refused to look her in the eyes. This couldn't be Beast Boy. This wasn't the young man she knew and loved. "I told you, didn't I?" He insisted when she didn't answer, this time his eyes making contact with hers; eyes full of power, demanding her to answer, irritated with her incompetence.

"Beast Boy…" She couldn't say anything else. How could she? It had taken everything to say his name alone…

"Answer me, Raven." He said sharply, something flickering distantly in his seemingly endless emerald eyes.

"BB what's wrong with you? Did you do all this?" Cyborg finally said, breaking the silence that had settled upon them when Raven found herself unable to answer.

"That's none of your business." Beast Boy growled in a low menacing voice, his mouth twitching in a scowl.

"Yes. It is. As your best friend it is." Cyborg yelled back, confusion taking an obvious toll on him. He didn't know what to think, Raven could see that as his human eye flickered over Beast Boy, begging for an answer he wouldn't receive.

Beast Boy snorted slightly, running a hand through his messy jade tresses with a smirk forming on his lips. "Yes. Yes, I did." He replied at length, his eyes hidden behind his hand which had paused half-way through his hair.

"Are you serious! What's gotten into you?" Robin demanded, this time his bo staff ready at hand. Raven held back a wave of ferocity at him. He wasn't going to give Beast Boy a chance.

"I've grown up, Robin. Something you haven't done in the least." Beast Boy replied with a twisted grin as he let his hand drop to his side, apparently pleased with the outraged look his former leader gave him. "I've reached all new high."

"You mean you've reached an all knew low!" Robin spat back, disgust showing plainly on his face.

"Whatever you say, bird boy." Beast Boy said with an indifferent shrug. "But I've done what I came here to do...So - see ya." And before anyone could conjure up another word of protest or make a move to stop him, he'd morphed into a bird and shot out across the sky leaving the others with nothing but a cold aftershock breeze.

* * *

"He's a criminal, Raven! We have to uphold the law!" 

"He's our _friend_, Robin! We have to find out what's wrong with him!"

"Did he seem like much of a friend today!"

"He's confused! I know he was! I saw it…it only lasted a moment, but I saw it in his eyes…"_ /That distant flicker of guilt…/_

"You saw it in his eyes."

"Yes, I did, Robin! And I saw it in yours when /you/ played the bad-guys in the past as well!"

Well that seemed to shut him up; for now at least. What did it take to convince him? For Beast Boy to get down on his knees and beg? That wouldn't have happened even if BB /hadn't/ left!

"Well then, what are we going to do about this?" Cyborg asked darkly from his seat on the couch, his human eye looking up at Raven and Robin standing in the middle of the living room.

"Yes, friends, we must decide what actions to take. I believe friend Raven is right…something is wrong with friend Beast Boy and we must make him better." Starfire put in worriedly. "So…all we have to do is find him, correct?"

Easier said then done. It quickly became apparent that BB had an amazing ability to make himself scarce. Either he'd left the city and all its surroundings altogether, or he was just good at blending in. In whichever case the remaining titans lost; another half a week went by and not a single lead on Beast Boy. Little did they know he was closer then they thought…

* * *

Cyborg stomped irritably down the street, grumbling something about having to walk all the way to the store and back for the groceries. But his car was out of commission at the moment, the others were busy, and he wasn't about to deny the fact that they all needed nutrients (his stomach was very persistent in making that detail audible). 

He sighed in a defeated sort of way, plopping the many bags of groceries on a bench and sitting down next to them. He leaned back with another small sigh, looking up at the sky and closing his eyes. _/What a pain. Man, if only it weren't so boring then maybe it wouldn't seemtake so long…I wouldn't be alone if BB was here…/ _He thought glumly, kicking at a stone near his foot. It rolled into the bushes, startling a small green snake out of hiding. It slithered away with a small hiss of protest but did little else. Cyborg shrugged and returned his attention to the subject at hand.

At first he just pushed the thought of his best friend out of his mind completely, willing the image of Beast Boy's smiling face to be ripped from his memory entirely. But when he recalled the cold young man with intense eyes that he'd encountered a few days ago, he began to find the old image quite appealing.

He opened his eyes and leaned forward, his arms resting on his legs. "What happened to you, BB? What made you do that?" He asked no one softly, for the first time since BB had left feeling utterly alone. What was there to life if you weren't kicking your best friend's ass in Gamestation for hours at a time? He choked on a laugh at that thought, shaking his head in spite of himself and picking up the grocery bags.

It was when he turned around that he saw her, shock rocking his features as he scanned the big bright blue eyes looking up at him with uncertainty. The girl blinked once nervously, almost fearfully before taking a small step back and shaking her head in a 'no' motion.

It took Cyborg a minute to register who stood before him, to recognize the long blonde hair, those big blue eyes, the childish face, the tiny string bean frame. "…T…Terra…?" He asked uncertainly, nearly dropping his bags but regaining his grip just in the nick of time.

She took another step back, still shaking her head in that same fearful way. "No…no you can't see me!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What are you-"

"-Stop it! Just stop it!" He screamed, covering her ears and shutting her eyes closed as tight as she could, shaking her head, as if willing him away with all her might.

"How did you-?"

"I said stop it!" She hollered back, finally looking at him again, her face paled with panic. "Please." She added pleadingly.

Cyborg frowned at her a bit, not sure what to make of her sudden appearance. But he grudgingly obliged to her plea, watching her with a keen interest as she looked at everything around her as if afraid something would jump out and attack her. They stood this way for a few minutes before she finally looked back at him, jumping slightly as though it were the first time she realized he was standing there. She looked away with a slightly guilty expression before looking back up at him, her azure eyes begging for apology and support. She opened her mouth warily, tears welling up in her eyes again as she spoke in a horse whisper. "Is it really you…Cyborg…?"


	5. Hear Me Out

**((School's a monster; that's all I have to say in defense of my ignoring this fic. x.X; Also, very sorry for the major shortness of the chapter. I was afraid if I didn't put down what I've got so far that I wouldn't post at all. O.o;**

**This chapter is dedicated to my very best friend. -you know who you are- Happy Birthday:3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's characters, ideas, ect.))**

Hear Me Out

Chapter 5

Raven sighed softly as she slumped into the long couch in the Titan's living room, finding a sudden fondness for the bulky thing. Couches never did seem very useful until you'd spent the whole day on your feet, after all. She closed her eyes momentarily, unconsciously stroking the wrinkles out of her cloak as she thought back over the past two weeks. She shuddered and opened her eyes with a hurt expression on her visage.

This just wasn't right; wasn't logical. Something terrible has happened to make Beast Boy act the way he did…and for a frightful moment Raven wondered if she was the reason.

"Right back at square one..." She muttered bitterly. Raven was about to make herself some tea to calm her nerves when the door to Titans Tower opened abruptly, momentarily startling the demoness. When she looked to see who had entered she wasn't sure what to think at all. Who? What? How?

Why?

"Cyborg…" She whispered, a sudden fierceness dripping in her voice. "What is…how is…"

"Raven…" Terra said softly at Cyborg's side, her eyes wide and pleading innocence.

"I found her outside when I got the groceries." Cyborg informed a tongue-tied Raven. His voice was slow, calculating, and controlled; as if he was afraid a wrong pronunciation might set his fellow Titan off.

"How!" Raven demanded, sick of this procrastination and charade. "How is she here!" She was surprised to find herself shaking slightly.

"Raven I…" The blonde started.

"Shut up!" Raven snapped, her eyes faintly glowing red. Terra was silent. "I don't know what the hell is going on here but you've got some damn nerve to show your face here again!" She spat vehemently.

"Raven." Cyborg drew her wrath to him as he carefully placed the groceries on the kitchen table, Terra still glued to the door-way.

"You've got some explaining to do too!" Raven shouted at him, her eyes dampening.

"Raven." Cyborg repeated with more force this time, his human eye giving her a silencing stare. "Terra…Terra is just as lost as we are." He said slowly. "More then we are." He added carefully.

"Will you stop making excuses and just tell me what's going on!" Raven cried before rounding on Terra again. "Where's Beast Boy! What did you do to him! I know you have something to do with this!" She hollered, her voice cracking and something warm trickling down her face.

"Beast Boy's gone?" The blonde asked with dismay, her face contorted with sincere worry and apology.

At that point Raven realized that Terra had…no intentional part in their situation.

"She doesn't know what happened, Rae. The last thing she remembers is fighting Slade." Cyborg took a sharp intake of breath. "She thought she had died."

Raven saw Terra flinch out of the corner of her eyes. And despite her dislike for Terra she realized, in a sense, she could never compare to the girl. Terra had given her life for Beast Boy…for all of them. And far too often she forgot that. But…she couldn't shake the feeling that Beast Boy's disappearance and Terra's reappearance were somehow connected. And her anger flared once again in an instant.

"She woke up alone in a forest." Cyborg continued. "There were signs of others being there. And ground had been scraped as if someone was pulling something really heavy through the woods. It led from where she woke up to out of the forest and beyond, but once she found Jump City she came looking for us."

"Something really heavy…then…" Raven began, her eyes wide, suddenly aware that she had been crying before.

"Exactly." Cyborg said with a little bit of triumph hidden in his voice. They were finally getting somewhere. "Terra." The blonde jumped at her name but looked up tentatively in response. "Can you show us exactly where you woke up?"

"I…yes." She replied, a shadow of her old self shining through. She managed a small, almost confident smile. "If you trust me." She added, looking to Raven.

Raven's eyes darkened as she returned Terra's gaze, a frown tugging at her lips. Terra had just come out of nowhere…for all she knew this might not even be Terra…How could she trust her?

"Raven…you once told me I had to earn you trust; that it wouldn't just be there." She took a deep breath before continuing. "But if Beast Boy…if any of you are in trouble…I'll do everything in my power to help." She balled her hands into fists, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know how I got back here…and I can't make you trust me but…just one chance. That's all I ask." Raven still looked a little skeptical. "I just want to help…" Terra said softly, her voice catching in her throat. And then she was silent again, rubbing one arm uncomfortably as Raven glared at her critically.

"One chance."

Terra's head shot up at Raven's admission, a small, grateful smile on her face. "Thank you."

Raven gave the girl a dark look. "Don't."

* * *

"What do you mean 'she left'!" Beast Boy demanded, throwing his arms up in the air with a mixture of betrayal and utter loathing for the figure that stood before him in the shadows. 

"It's just as I said, boy. She. Left." The figure replied wearily as if this argument was a total waste of time.

"But…how?" BB insisted, striding towards the shadowed girl purposefully. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Why didn't you follow orders?" She hissed from darkness, halting Beast Boy's advance.

"I did what you told me; I tore up Jump City, I made sure they saw me." The shape-shifter replied stiffly.

"I told you. They aren't your friends."

"I heard you the first time. I didn't-"

"_Exactly_; you _didn't_ do anything." She replied with malice, throwing her head back to remove her long tresses from her already hidden face.

Beast Boy growled slightly in his throat, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Where are you going?" The figure demanded, suddenly sounding startled by his rapid departure.

"To find her." He replied simply without looking back or stopping in his determined stride.

"Not without my permission you aren't!"

"Screw your permission." He morphed into a small green snake and was gone.


	6. Emotions

**((Heh, long time since I updated, eh? My usual excuses apply here. :3 Though I wasn't planning on writing another chapter at all for a while. Many thanks go out to Annie for encouraging -cough- forcing -cough- me to read Teen Titans fanfics again and to those two last minute reviewers, remy-moon and eldarranger for giving me that extra shove! All my thanks go out to /all/ my reviewers; you guys make it happen :) And now I give you - however short it may be - Chapter 6, w00t X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters/ideas/etc.))**

Emotions  
Chapter 6

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Raven asked skeptically, eyeing the dense forest with distaste. It didn't seem possible that Beast Boy could have navigated this city of large trees while carrying Terra's heavy, stony remains. Not to mention that she didn't much care for being closed in this place; a strange, reddish mist blanketed the ground, a foreboding foreshadowing if Raven ever saw one.

"Yes. I remember…and I've just got this feeling…" Terra replied distantly as she led Raven and Cyborg deeper into the woods, her blue eyes set determinedly ahead of her.

"Great. You've got a 'feeling'." Raven growled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring daggers at the back of Terra's head. Oh she'd follow the blonde; she'd deal with her for now. But that didn't mean she had to enjoy it.

"Come on, Rae." Cyborg whispered with a frown. "Give her a little credit."

"Credit for what?" Raven demanded with a slightly outraged look. Yes, Terra was perfect for BB, yes, Terra was everything she wasn't, yes, Terra gave her life for them all. But Raven had her own 'feeling' settling in the pit of her stomach. And the more they followed Terra, the harder it got to control it.

This just wasn't right. Something wrong was going on here.

Terra paused momentarily, wavering where she stood and looking from side to side, before looking back to her fellow Titans. "We're almost there." She assured them with a half-smile.

"Alrighty, let's keep movin' then." Cyborg encouraged with a wide smile. Raven frowned and continued to follow once more.

* * *

Beast Boy slithered across the grass, tongue flicking in and out of his mouth to locate everything around him. At the moment, he was a small green gardener snake, and, for probably the first time in his life, he was thinking things over. 

Terra was alive! His smooth scaly body gave a small wriggle of mixed emotions. He didn't know what to think. He was mad at…at that witch for not alerting him to Terra's awakening like she said she would, he was excited at the prospect of seeing his friend again, he was sickly proud that he had been strong enough to wreck Jump City like he did…

And then out of the back of his mind he felt a cold numbness; a threatening darkness that he knew he'd forever have to pay for; he'd abandoned the Teen Titans. Beast Boy cringed, though if it was because of that sudden pang of guilt or the car that had suddenly roared down the street in front of him wasn't apparent. This was a loose-loose situation so far if he never found Terra…

Beast Boy glided into the cover of some bushes by the sidewalk, stopping momentarily to give himself a rest. This was far too complicated. His mind was spinning. What if he didn't find Terra? What if that witch had been lying the entire time? What if it was all for nothing and he'd just thrown away his life? What if- a sudden bash on his skull knocked him from his fretting, sending his mind into a dizzy mess. /What the-/ He looked around wobbly, eyes resting unfocused on the culprit; a simple pebble.

/Dude! Go pick on somebody your own size/ He yelled at the rock who promptly refused to respond. Hissing with distaste, he slithered quickly out of the bushes, momentarily startled by what he found outside as well; Cyborg. /Ahh, think snake! Think like a normal everyday little snake/ Beast Boy panicked, hissing probably more then an average snake would in his attempt to 'play snake' as he quickly disappeared into the grass behind his old friend.

/Phew…close call./ He sighed, stopping only to make sure Cyborg still didn't know who he was; he didn't. Determined all the more to keep moving, snake boy urged himself forward, mind focused on finding Terra once more. Only one thing deterred him from his goal; man was he hungry! Where was the tofu when you needed it?

Maybe Beast Boy wasn't quite as hopeless as the Titans were led to believe…

**((Well...that was a little happier then the last chapter, neh? X3 -prances about- Don't be shy reviewers! -tempts reviewers with cookies- :D wheee!))**


	7. Lost and Found

**(I am the bad, bad author for taking sooooo long to update. X.x If you're still reading, you rock and are forever my hero; it takes a heck of a lot of patience to put up with someone like me! And for your patience I give you another chapter. x3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters/ideas/etc.)

* * *

**

Lost and Found

Chapter 7

Raven's heart was beginning to flutter as a hint of fear started to creep into the back of her mind; why was she freaking out? She put a hand to her heart, willing the organ to calm down, but she still couldn't stop that horrible feeling of foreboding. She'd sensed it the moment they entered the forest; and now she wasn't sure if it was real or her mind playing tricks on her.

"Raven?" Raven nearly jumped out of her skin, having been moving blindly behind the others for a little while, only focusing on that strange sensation. "Rae, are you okay?"

She looked up with a weak smile. "I'm fine. I'm just tired." She assured Cyborg, though she herself wasn't convinced. "I haven't gotten much sleep since-"

"-This is it!" Terra suddenly yelled from behind a set of bushes in front of the Titans.

Cyborg smiled to Raven reassuringly, as if saying 'see, now we're one step closer to finding BB.' She started to give him a small smile in return but was cut off by a sudden pang in her chest; a tree erupted from the ground as her powers went haywire.

Suddenly the world was spinning. Which way was up; down? Raven grabbed her head and clamped her eyes shut, willing the dizzying sensation away but with no luck. Everything around her was being engulfed in her powers; bushes and trees torn up and cast aside into everything else around them. She thought she heard someone call her name but it sounded distant and detached. The last thing she saw before she passed out was someone's feet rushing over to her and then the world went black.

* * *

"Gah, where could she /be? She couldn't have gotten /that/ far!" Beast Boy groaned in frustration as he flopped onto the grass on his back, sweat plastered to his green face. He'd just finished doing an aerial search; people should give birds more credit, his arms were /killing/ him! 

But that was beside the point right now. His mission was to find Terra; it sounded easy enough but it was proving to be much more difficult then he anticipated. You'd never believe how many blue eyed, blonde haired girls there were in Jump City alone. And none of them was the blue eyed, blonde haired girl that he was looking for. He sighed in frustration, too tired to realize he was in plain view of everyone at the edge of a park and in his human form.

It was getting dark now and fatigue was creeping into his eyes, making them heavy with the inevitable notion of sleep. When /was/ the last time he'd slept? The park cleared out as families headed off for home; all oblivious to the lonely teen sleeping soundly in their midst.

"_Terra! Where are you! Please, Terra! Please come out!" he stumbled through the crowds of people, all heading in the direction he was coming from; all of them against him. He waded through the wall of people, none of them giving an inch even when they nearly knocked him down. It seemed like the whole world didn't want him to find this one person he cared so much about. "Terraaaaaaaaaa!" He called out in an almost whiney voice, tears welling up in his emerald eyes. Why wouldn't she answer? Why wouldn't she come to him? Didn't she care? Didn't she?_

"_Terra?" He stopped; suddenly the massive crowd was gone. One solitary figure stood before him; hidden in the shadows. But he knew who it was; his heart told him and he listened. He started to smile, started to walk over to her, but she turned and ran. "Terra wait!" He pleaded, taking off after her. But it was difficult to run and she seemed so much quicker then he was. "Terra!" She rounded a corner, he following quickly behind, suddenly finding himself face to face with that one person he could never live without. But didn't Terra have blonde hair; blue eyes? Why did she have purple hair and eyes? Fierce but gentle; strong but weak; cold but loving. And all at once his situation suddenly became far too confusing to handle on his own._

* * *

"This is horrible!" Starfire cried defeated, flopping onto the couch in Titans Tower. "We have not discovered Beast Boy's location and now Raven and Cyborg are missing!" A frown formed on her face as she laid there, stifling a yawn. 

"I don't understand why they wouldn't tell us where they went. What if they're in trouble?" Robin fumed, pacing back and forth. "I can't even reach them on their communicators!"

"Robin…" Starfire started slowly. "Perhaps they did not tell you because…" She paused, not sure how to explain. "This is how you react?" She tried innocently.

Robin quirked a brow at her, pausing in his relentless pace of the living room. "How I…react?" He asked dumbly, not sure what the young alien was getting at.

"Raven is very intent on finding Beast Boy, yes? And if they found a clue…and they told you, what would you have them do?"

"I'd tell them to wait up and we'd talk it over. We'd regroup and come up with a good plan."

"Yes! That is what I mean!" Starfire exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and holding up a pointer finger. "Raven does not want to wait up and to talk over and to come up with a good plan. She wants to find friend Beast Boy and make things better. She's afraid if she does not do something very soon it will be too late."

Robin frowned slightly. "But that's irrational thinking. She shouldn't go off like that without telling us." He insisted, starting up his pacing again. "Wait a minute..." He paused and looked over at Starfire. "How do you know all that?"

"Uhm…" Starfire's eyes shifted nervously. "She told me where she and friend Cyborg were going about an hour ago?" She said slowly and timidly with an apprehensive smile.

Robin's jaw nearly dropped. "And you didn't tell me?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

"Raven told me not to tell you." She explained with a quivering lower lip. "And…and I believed she was right. You are too uptight!" She suddenly announced with a little more spunk. "Besides, she would not tell me what the clue was. It sounded like she was just going to search in a new place." Star added with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Where did she say they were going?" Robin asked with some forced ease in his voice even though he refused to reply to Starfire's comment about his stress issues.

* * *

Robin's brows furrowed irritably as he and Starfire ran off in the direction of the forest she'd described. It hadn't taken long to look up and confirm it on the Teen Titans database, but something about the whole thing troubled him. Why couldn't he get in touch with Cyborg and Raven? It wasn't that they'd turned their communicators off; there was just a lot of static…enough static to be an all-out jam. Beast Boy couldn't be behind it…that was something beyond him. So what /was/ causing the interference? 

"Beast Boy?" Starfire suddenly gasped, stopping short. Robin skidded to a stop, brows furrowed even more at what he saw. There on the edge of the grass laid a very peaceful looking Beast Boy; sound asleep.

* * *

"What do you think you're /doing!" A voice slashed through his dreams, but he was too tired to attach the voice to a figure. 

"Trying to sleep." BB muttered, ignoring the fact that he was being grabbed by the front of his shirt. A little drool trickled down from his mouth but he failed to wipe it away.

"That's not what I mean!" The voice growled, shaking him around.

"Hey, hey!" Beast Boy whined, pushing the attacker off him. "Geeze, what does it take for a guy to get some…sleep…?" His voice cracked as he looked up at a very pissed off Robin. His first instinct /would/ have been to morph and get out of there, but when your team leader is staring you down like that it suddenly becomes a hell of a feet to just speak.

"Friend Beast Boy! You are not angry anymore!" Starfire announced gleefully, choking Beast Boy in an inhumanly tight hug.

Beast Boy was lost at this point. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was angry before? He blinked blankly, trying to collect his thoughts together, but his recent memories were fuzzy. The only things he remembered were sometime before the anniversary of Terra's death and finding out that Terra was alive. "Uhm…Star?" He choked out. "You're crushing my organs!"

"Oh!" She released him with a wide smile, unaware that if that had gone on any longer she would probably have fractured all his ribs if she hadn't done so already. "But it is so good to see you again! We have been looking everywhere!"

"For me?" Beast Boy asked in astonishment.

"That's not the point right now!" Robin suddenly put in, absolutely fuming over the fact that he was being ignored when he was about to go on a rampage. "Where did you go! Why did you trash Jump City! What /happened/ to you!" He demanded angrily.

"That is the point." Starfire reminded Robin.

"No! The point is-"

"I trashed Jump City?" Beast Boy asked, confusion flickering on his face. "No; I didn't do that...I mean…I don't..." He backed away a step, running a hand through his hair, obviously trying hard to recall something but unable to. "I've got to find Terra." He said finally, somehow feeling that would resolve everything.

All he had to do was find Terra. He was starting to get scared; his heart was speeding up in his anxiety; he remembered that dream he had. Scattered memories began to click in his mind; all lost when he got hit in the head by that pebble. But they were distant and detached; he couldn't make heads or tails of anything.

"No." Robin's voice said firmly.

Beast Boy looked up, scared and confused. Why couldn't he find Terra?

"We have to find Raven."


	8. In Her Violet Eyes

**((Are people still keeping an eye out for this? XD Well, yeah, it's been over half a year since I posted ANYTHING on fanfiction. Amazing considering I used to be on it almost a quarter as much as my friend (who lives here. :3 -sends love to her friend for putting up with me all this time-) Buuut, your patience has been rewareded I guess 'cause I finally got up (well actually sat down) and typed. And typed. And typed while previously mentioned friend went to town on the new Artemis Fowl book and reported funny quotes to me now and then. Yaaaaaay 8D**

**By the way, I dedicate this chapter to meh bestestest friend once more (yeah, that's right not-quite-your-birthday-anymore-but-close-enough girl. :3) I think I /started/ typing this chapter when it was...? D: I must have been working on this fic for over a year now because I distinctly remember dedicating a chapter to her for her last birthday. o.0 Oh well? XD -frolics off- Ah...enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters/ideas/etc. ))**

**

* * *

**

In Her Violet Eyes

Chapter 8

"And you haven't heard from them since?" Beast Boy asked in troubled surprise as he, Robin, and Starfire raced across Jump City, Robin holding a blinking device in his hand to locate the forest where Raven and Cyborg had dissapeared into over an hour ago. They still couldn't get in contact with the other Titans and Beast Boy was having difficulty getting his head around everything.

All this time they hadn't given up on him.

If he wasn't so upset, he probably would have smile in spite of it all. He didn't remember everything clearly; much of the time that Starfire described as his 'unfriendly friend time' Beast Boy had very fragmented memories of. And a sore spot on his head hinted that a minor concussion might be to blame for that.

"We haven't heard a thing. Their communicators aren't working; it's like there's some kind of interference." Robin continued, all business.

BB frowned and looked ahead of him unseeingly, conflicting emotions making matters worse. He wanted desperately to find Terra...But Raven and Cyborg needed him too. It was his fault they were missing after all. Beast Boy bit his lower lip, an unusual habit for him that he'd only recently picked up. But more than that, as selfish as it seemed, he only went with Robin and Starfire because they said Terra was with them. He felt a guilty pang in his chest that could also have been a jump of excitement depending on how you viewed his situation. The thought 'Terra was alive!' flashed through his mind again, giving him an extra boost of adrenaline.

This time...he was going to do things right. He hadn't been able to protect her last time but this time...this time he was going to...

But a flash from his earlier dream made him stumble and almost trip. Those deep amethyst eyes still haunted him. He couldn't remember the entire dream; but those eyes were clear as day, and he felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"There it is!" Starfire announced, pointing ahead of the trio. And sure enough, just ahead was a large forest, stretching out for miles in front of them.

In unison they slowed to a stop, all facing the brink of the forest with grim faces.

"We must find friends Raven and Cyborg." Starfire stated after a moment, as if to remind the others of their goal.

"Whatever's got them must be powerful though." Robin noted grimly, turning to Beast Boy and Starfire with a frown creasing his face. "There's no backing out now." He was looking squarely at BB now, who was suddenly having difficulty looking his teammate in the eyes. "I'm not happy with what you've done lately," Beast Boy looked away guiltily, clenching his fists in anticipation for a lecture. "but we're going to have to work together for this. Don't lose my trust." And with that he turned and stepped into the forest, an eerie reddish mist churning about in his wake and licking at his heels possessively.

Beast Boy stared after Robin in stunned silence, Starfire smiling reassuringly before flying off after the boy wonder. Even Robin forgave him. Something wet dripped down the side of his face and onto the ground, a faint smile of hope twitching at BB's lips. If he could get Robin's trust back, then maybe he really _hadn't_ thrown everything away. With a deep breath to get a hold of himself, he scrubbed at his damp eyes then dashed after the other two, ready to tackle whatever was in store for them.

But after walking around in the forest for some time, he hadn't come across Starfire or Robin yet."Guys?" BB hesitated, walking much more carefully as he waded through the forest, that unearthly mist giving him shivers. He faintly remembered it but it never seemed quite so threatening before. If only he hadn't left his communicator behind...it sounded real useful right about now. Gulping nervously, Beast Boy pushed a branch tentatively out of the way. "Guys?" he tried again, his voice cracking slightly, a sense of foreboding washing over him. They couldn't have gotten too far ahead...could they? A sudden thought that they might have abandoned him here just to get him lost in this creepy, misty forest forever flashed through his mind but vanished when he finally caught site of two figures ahead, blurred by the mist

"Robin? Star?" Beast Boy called hopefully, but as he stepped towards them the forest around him suddenly turned shadowy, a familiar energy coating the world in it's pitch black power. He stepped backwards as the ground turned from earthly colors to deep ebony and a tree was ripped mercilessly from the ground by some unseen force. Beast Boy looked back up at the figures, one of them crouching over, and in a frantic realization he ran over as fast as he could, his heart racing as he dodged flying foliage. All thoughts of Terra were whiped clear from his mind.

The ethereal purple eyes looked up helplessly.

* * *

"Raven!" Beast Boy scrambled over to her, a tree trunk whizzing by, mere centimeters from his face. The sudden surge of air tossed him about, and he just barely kept his footing. Why was this happening? A boulder shot past him, and before he could dodge it, the giant rock nailed him in the leg with a sickening crack, sending Beast Boy sprawling forward on the ground, blood dripping from the spot of impact. 

Beast Boy's heart nearly stopped as Raven looked up at him, her violet eyes dull and unseeing as she collapsed to the ground, and just as suddenly as the forest had turned black, it returned to it's original state (which in BB's opinion, wasn't much of an improvement on the creepy scale. But that was besides the point). "Raven!" Beast Boy struggled to get over, unable to walk on the injured leg. Every movement sent shocks of pain up and down it. But Raven was hurt. Something was wrong. Finally he made it to her side, stumbling to the ground next to her and shaking her shoulders. "Raven! Wake up! Are you okay?"

"Rav- BB?" Cyborg stared at his friend in disbelief as he pushed a bush that had assulted him out of the way, unable to decide if he was happy, shocked, relieved, or all of the above to see his best friend. His eyes lingered momentarily on Raven then BB's injurged leg.

"What happened to her?" Beast Boy demanded when Raven wouldn't respond. He looked up at Cyborg fearfully. "What's been going on?"

Cyborg took his eyes off the bloody limb that BB was ignoring. "Don't _you_ know?" returned uncertainly, kneeling over by his friends to get a better look at the now unconscious Raven.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled back in frustration, turning away. "I don't know what's going on." He admitted quietly, holding Raven a little tighter, the pain from his leg making it difficult to think straight. His dream from earlier tore through his consciousness, making him flinch. All this time he was supposed to be finding Terra. It was _always_ about Terra. So why...? Beast Boy looked down at the motionless form in his arms, Raven's breathing weak and shallow, a tortured look formed on his face. "I don't know what's going on." He whispered again, curling up slightly, his shoulders shaking. Raven had always been a good friend, even if he had been more of a pest and her more of an adult than anything. But there was always...something. He never understood it but it was there.

Beast Boy looked back up at Cyborg, holding Raven protectively. "What happened to her?" He asked again with a little more composure, a composure that for a moment reminded Cyborg of when Beast Boy had destroyed Jump City. "You have to tell me." Beast Boy pleaded, his voice cracking.

* * *

Cyborg hesitated, that hidden resolve that Beast Boy suddenly possessed troubled him; what if this was all a ruse? What if BB was still 'bad'? 

"Cyborg," Beast Boy insisted. "what happened to Raven?"

"_I_ happened to Raven." A cool female voice stated with smug satisfaction, a shadowy form materializing in front of them. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up in surprise.

"You." Beast Boy spat, trying to get up but failing misterably.

"Yes. Me." The figure cackled, throwing some hair over her shoulder, deep blue eyes suddenly appearing in the mist. "You _wanted_ to be with Terra, didn't you? It's what you told me when I found you in that underground crypt of a memorial place." Slowly she stepped over to them, the shadowy figure taking form into Terra. Beast Boy's eyes become wide. It was Terra, but with a distinctly different voice; cold and bitter. "Terra's right here." The look-alike hissed, spreading her arms wide and flashing a lopsided grin. "This is what you wanted, right?" She continued, lowering her arms and gliding over to BB, the red mist parting effortlessly about her.

But suddenly there was a canon-like arm to her head, Cyborg glaring dangerously. BB looked between them helplessly; he was far from understanding what was going on anymore. "What'd you do to Raven? And while we're at it, drop the charade."

"You don't like my outfit?" She pouted, sticking out a lower lip. "I think it's rather fitting." She continued with a wide smile, spinning around to show off her 'Terra-outfit', disregarding Cyborg's threat "The tom-boy look works well with me, don't you think?" But she stopped when Cyborg nudged the canon against her head.

"I _said_ drop the charade. And what did you do to Raven?" Cyborg demanded, clearly unsupportive of the woman's antics.

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Men are all the same," Suddenly her body began to melt into the shadows, becoming a black puddle before springing up into a tall, slender teenager with long blonde hair and deep maroon eyes. Her clothes were all black and she had a sort of twisted beauty about her. "one track minds." She lifted a finger to push the canon away from her head. "I go by the name Cast Shadow," She smirked, twirling a lock of her lifeless blonde hair between her fingers. "A top student at Hive Academy." Cast finished, crossing her arms about her delicate frame. When Cyborg didn't respond she tilted her head with a bemused look. "I dropped the charade.

"You didn't tell us what you did to Raven." Cyborg stated with thinning patience. He was getting sick of repeating himself.

Cast rolled her eyes again and tossed her hair over her shoulder before a devious smile formed on her lips. She looked down at the lifeless form that was Raven before her gaze trailed up and met Beast Boy's eyes. "I gave her a taste of her own medicine."

* * *

**((Wow. D: All I can say is that this chapter was kinda really blah compared to what I started off with. u.u -nodnod- Beast Boy...well, he's like PATHETIC now. URG D: He just ended up that way. I laugh because everyone's so terribly out of character. And Cast's personality and appearance were solidified and made up in less than a minute. _So_ much though. :3 Whee! Anywho, don't mind my pessimism. I'm too lazy to re-write the chapter so I'm cranky. D': **

**On a happier note, the entire story is about 27 pages long. O.o I'm not sure if that's considered a lot in fanfiction world but it's a lot for Dark! XD -boogies down- Also, my appologies for taking so long with this chapter. I hope it was moderitly enjoyable. :3 -cheers-**

**-Dark))**


End file.
